Tenemos Visita
by Lucania
Summary: Un par de psíquicos, con un lazo muy estrecho, no contaban con el hecho de que compartían habitación con alguien más. Unas pequeñas y embarazosas verdades saldrán a la luz. One-shot Slash.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto y a Shigesato Itoi. Esta historia existe con el mero propósito de entretener y la autora no obtiene beneficio económico mediante éste.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene palabras altisonantes y Slash (Ness/Lucas) nada explícito afortunadamente. Así que si no es de tu agrado, sugiero que te hagas un favor y salves tu alma de arder en el infierno presionando el botón "ir atrás" de tu explorador.

* * *

**Tenemos Visita**

_Por: Lucania_

11:15 de la noche. Los lugares normalmente concurridos en la mansión smash se encontraban vacíos, las luces, apagadas. Todos los luchadores después de un largo y rutinario día se habían dirigido ya a sus respectivas habitaciones, unos se disponían a descansar, otros a ver televisión y algunos quizá a charlar. Todos esperando a que el sol se alce nuevamente y anuncie que un nuevo y rutinario día ha comenzado.

En la habitación designada para los smashers de earthbound, un frenético adolescente de cabello negro contaba a su amigo lo sucedido en la pelea que tuvo en esa tarde, de la cual salió victorioso. El rubio se cambiaba a sus prendas de dormir mientras reía ante la chusca anécdota, y a su vez de lo gracioso que su colega se veía al imitar y exagerar la mímica de sus oponentes.

—Fox comenzó a agarrarme a abanicazos, pero fácilmente me lo quité de encima con buen batazo, y fue cuando la bola smash apareció —contaba Ness—. Ese zorro quiso alcanzarlo lanzándose en llamas, Samus comenzó a dispararle sin pegarle una, y Ganondorf dejó la cara embarrada en el suelo cuando se resbaló con una cáscara de plátano.

—Supongo que tú la rompiste ¿verdad? —dijo el novato mientras se dirigía al baño para lavarse los dientes—. ¡Desde acá te escucho!.

—¿Y tú que crees? Después de romperla invoqué el _PK-Starstorm_, Samus usó su escudo tanto tiempo que se mareó, y casi se vomitaba dentro de su casco, tuvo que correr al baño. Ganondorf nos echó una sarta de mentiras de que perdió porque no estaba en óptimas condiciones. Y Falco no dejó de burlarse de fireFox por perder contra un _niño_, ¡ja! ya le tocará a ese pájaro pelear conmigo, sabrá lo que es bueno.

—Felicidades, pude juzgar que te fue bien por el montón de calcomanías y monedas que trajiste, gracias por darme unas —Lucas se enjuagó, secó su rostro y salió del cuarto de baño; observó que su compañero se encontraba tirando golpes al aire como si de un boxeador se tratara.

—_Never mess with Ness _—declaró el veterano, era evidente que su ego había alcanzado cifras astronómicas—. ¿No sientes la testosterona? Sí que está pegando duro. Vamos, ¿no quieres jugar videojuegos?

—Eh, no. No creo estar de modo de jugar —Lucas respondió tímidamente con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Bueno, en ese caso —Ness lentamente se acercó a su más que simple mejor amigo—, ¿no quieres _jugar_ a otra cosa? —preguntó con una mirada muy sugestiva, el novato sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería no pudo evitar ponerse rojito.

—Eh, no. Debo dormir ¿sabes? tengo una pelea mañana temprano, tu entiendes. —El chico de la gorra roja no pareció muy convencido al principio, pero asintió comprensivo. Después de todo él no era del tipo de obligar a otros a hacer esa clase de cosas sin consentimiento.

—¿Y contra quienes vas a pelear? —preguntó el moreno lleno de interés; dejó su gorra en la mesita de noche y se tumbó de espaldas en su cama.

—Nomás contra Toon Link, batalla uno a uno en el escenario _Destino Final_.

—Ah, Toon Link —expresó Ness con despectividad—, es pan comido. Ese tipo es fácil, patearás su trasero en un round.

—¡No es cierto! —una voz jovial reclamó desde el armario. Ambos psíquicos se levantaron de inmediato, muy asustados.

—¡¿Que fue eso?! —exclamó Lucas lleno de horror y sorpresa, Ness en un instinto protector, tomó su bate y lentamente se acercó a la puerta de donde provino la voz.

—¿No será Giygas? —el rubio abrazó su almohada como si su vida dependiera de esta más que de sus propios poderes.

—No seas ridículo, maté a Giygas hace años —con bate en una mano y la otra en la perilla, el jovencito de cabello negro abrió la puerta esperando algún enemigo. Estaba a punto de asestar un golpe contundente, pero se detuvo al ver una mata de cabello dorado, una pijama verde con su respectivo gorro y unos característicos ojos de gato.

—Hola Ness —saludó el guerrero que se escondía en el oscuro closet.

—¿Toon Link? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el veterano bajando la guardia y dejando el bate recargado en la pared. Detrás de él, sobre su hombro, se asomó un tímido psíquico lleno de curiosidad y cautela.

—Hola Lucas.

—¿Hola? —Lucas se sintió aliviado de que no se tratara de alguien a quién temer, después de todo se había encontrado con quimeras hasta en el baño.

—Deberían limpiar su closet más seguido, me costó trabajo darle un toque más decente y hogareño —declaró el Initio, Ness y Lucas no solían revisar su closet a menudo, ahí sólo guardaban las cosas y la ropa que no iban a ocupar durante mucho tiempo, todas sus utilidades las guardaban en buroes.

El armario estaba en orden, sólo que esta vez había una colchoneta con un cobertor y una almohada, al lado de éstos una pequeña lámpara de baterías.

—Gracias por el detalle —dijo Ness— pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

—Oh eso... —Toon Link bajó la cabeza— es una historia triste.

—Te escucho.

—Bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando Link y Sonic tuvieron una lucha en el témpano de hielo?

El veterano sacudió su cabeza. —No, no lo recuerdo.

—Bueno —confirmó Toon Link—, Link y Sonic tuvieron una lucha en el témpano de hielo. Sonic luchaba con Link, Link con Sonic—. El psíquico rodó sus ojos ante semejante muestra de elocuencia y sabiduría.

—Mi otro yo estaba muy cerca de la orilla, apareció un martillo dorado lejos de él, Sonic lo tomó antes de que él lo alcanzara, y lo mandó directo al agua helada, tan lejos que nadie pudo sacarlo. Tuvo que nadar hasta la orilla.

—Ok —el chico legendario asintió para después inclinar su cabeza a un lado—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que estés aquí?

—¡Ness! Link ha estado 3 semanas enfermo, su tocedera no deja dormir —el guerrero desesperado tiraba de su cabello—. ¡No puedo sacarme de la cabeza el sonido chillante cuando se limpia la nariz!. Peor aún, Zelda no sale de ahí, el cuarto está lleno de flores y esas cosas, todo el día se la pasa con Link y su sarta de cursilerías. Ese no es un lugar sano para un chico bueno y apuesto como yo.

—Y modesto —agregó Ness lleno de sarcasmo.

—Y... ¿Cuanto tiempo te has quedado aquí sin que lo supiéramos? —preguntó Lucas.

—Como 2 semanas —contestó el jovencito de los ojos de gato—. ¿Ven? Ni siquiera habían notado mi presencia.

—¿O sea que... Estuviste, aquí, el pasado... Viernes? —titubeando Ness se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —A Toon Link le invadió la curiosidad, pero el hecho de que Ness evadiera su mirada, sobándose el cuello con nerviosismo, y que Lucas bajara la cabeza poniéndose de un rojo tan intenso que a un tomate le daría envidia, resolvió perfectamente su duda—. Oh.

—Pero no se preocupen —agregó rápidamente, sacudiendo sus manos frente a su cara—. Ese día estaba muy muy cansado, me dormí pronto y profundamente, juro por mis Diosas que no vi ni oí nada.

—Bueno, debiste tener un poco mas de cuidado y haber avisado, eso es todo —El psíquico novato regañó tan sutilmente que casi no parecía regaño.

—Lo sé, lo siento en serio, pero sabía que si hubiera avisado no hubieran querido que me quedara.

—¿Cómo lograbas entrar sin que nos diéramos cuenta? —Ness se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos.

—Sé que ustedes suelen venir después de las 10:30, por lo que me preparo y vengo aquí desde las 10:00.

—A nadie la gusta un espía Toon Link —denotó el psíquico veterano un poco molesto, pero su enojo alcanzó un nivel más alto cuando el muchachito de verde sacó un reproductor mp3 muy familiar.

—Toma, se le acabaron las baterías, y el botón de play no funciona muy bien.

Ness frunció el ceño y arrebató el pequeño aparato de las manos del no-invitado. —¿Tu tenías mi mp3 todo este tiempo mientras estuve como tonto buscándolo toda la semana? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo tenías tu?.

Toon Link alzó los hombros. —Porque no me preguntaste.

—¿Y cómo que el botón de play no funciona bien? ¡Así no estaba!.

—Yo así lo vi, no me culpes —el rubio levantó las manos en defensa. Lucas no teniendo que decir al respecto, sólo se limitaba a observar.

—Estas baterías estaban nuevas y no son recargables, con toda pena Toon Link pero tendrás que reponérmelas.

—Yo no sé dónde venden esas cosas.

—Pues no sé cómo le vas a hacer —advirtió el chico de cabello negro—, para mañana quiero un paquete nuevo. —Lucas, curioso, tomó el mp3 de sus manos y comenzó a observarlo, después de todo aún no se acostumbraba a tanta tecnología.

—Ah... —renegó Toon Link mientras se acostaba en su colchoneta dándole la espalda a ambos psíquicos—. ¿No puedes hablarle a tu hermana y que te los mande por Escargo Express?

—Ellos no tienen cobertura Inter-Dimensional —aclaró Ness, de repente sus ojos se ensancharon—. Un momento ¿Cómo supiste donde trabaja mi hermana?.

Las cejas de Toon Link se levantaron —Eh ¡no! —Inmediatamente se sentó y vio al muchachito de frente a los ojos. Ness vio en él una actitud muy sospechosa—. Lo supuse, no sabía.

—¿Le dijiste tú Lucas? —cuestionó el moreno mirando al psíquico novato, Lucas sacudió fervientemente su cabeza de lado a lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no le dije nada Ness, lo juro.

Ness suspiró por la nariz, pensando que lo ocurrido no fue mas que una inquietante coincidencia. —Tal vez en Smashville tengan, iré mañana.

—Toma —el Initio tomó una bolsita y se la dio a Ness—. Puedes pagar con esto.

El veterano examinó el contenido del saquito blanco —Ellos no reciben tus _Rupees_. —Luego de devolver de mala gana la bolsa, fue a buscar su mochila y asegurarse de que aún se encontraba ahí su tarjeta de crédito.

—Por lo menos sigue aquí —aseveró Ness guardando el plástico de nuevo en un lugar seguro dentro del morral khaki—, pero debo verificar si aún tengo crédito. ¿Saben si en Smashville hay cajeros automáticos? —Lucas negó.

—Llámale a tu papi y que te diga cuanto te depositó —sugirió Toon Link. Ness lo miró en shock, haciendo que éste se diera cuenta de que dijo, y se cubriera la boca con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Que dijiste?

—No, nada.

—No, algo apesta aquí. La única manera de que supieras todo eso es que: O que yo te dijera, cosa que nunca haré —el trigueño se acercó a sus compañeros lentamente—, o que encontraras... —de repente perdió la mirada en un punto, al parecer recordó algo de suma importancia.

—Bien, ¿donde carajo lo tienes?— Ness interrogó cortante, descansando las manos en la cintura.

Toon Link supo entonces que fue acorralado. —¿Tener que? —en un último intento por salvarse, fingió demencia. El psíquico no mencionó nada antes de jalar la sábana que cubría la colchoneta y las piernas del no—invitado, bajo ella estaba un pequeño cuaderno rojo.

El adolescente de cabello oscuro tomó rápidamente el objeto. —¡¿No solo te metiste aquí _SIN_ permiso, tomaste _MIS_ cosas, gastaste _MIS_ pilas, sino que también hurgaste y leíste _MI_ diario?!

—Lucas tuvo que reprimir una risa —¿Escribes un diario? ¡Esas cosas son de niñas!.

—Ness en un aire maduro y digno, trató de defenderse —Un diario sirve para llevar control de tus actividades diarias, exploradores y aventureros también llevan uno.

Toon Link ante eso levantó una ceja. —¿Ah sí? ¿Como el hecho de que comiste hamburguesas de la basura? —Lucas frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua.

Avergonzado, Ness vio su turno de contraatacar —Pues es mejor que la sopa de tu abuela.

—Uhhh... —Lucas levantó las cejas y se cubrió la boca con una mano. La cosa se estaba poniendo buena.

Toon Link sin embargo, no pareció molestarse con eso, al contrario, el hacer enojar al veterano se estaba tornando divertido.

—Por supuesto, es que no se compara con los deliciosos bisteces que mami preparaba a su pequeño y lindo muchachito —se burló haciendo la voz y la mímica de una madre al pellizcar las mejillas de su consentido hijo.

—Bueno, es que su mamá lo quiere mucho, y él quiere mucho a su mamá, no es nada del otro mundo —comentó el psíquico rubio, viendo de reojo a su compañero de habitación.

—¿Sabes cómo le dice su mamá? ¡Nesu!.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Ness señalando al chismoso luchador con su dedo índice.

—¡Oye! Mi madre a veces me llamaba Ryuka —dijo Lucas en un minúsculo intento por defender a su amigo del alma.

—Ness puede parecer un ser independiente, valiente y poderoso —comentó el Initio—, pero todo cambia cuando tiene tiempo de no platicar con su mami, se pone más maníaco depresivo que un emo empedernido.

Lucas soltó una risita ante la comparación. —Bueno, ¿quién no quiere a su mamá? yo sigo queriendo mucho a la mía.

—Pero Ness es de otro nivel —agregó Toon Link—. Una vez pasaron cinco días sin que pudiera hablar a su casa, se deprimió tanto, que escuchó una canción de cuna ¡Y se puso a llorar!.

Ambos rubios liberaron una inmensa carcajada, Lucas a pesar de querer ser solidario con Ness, no pudo evitarlo. El trigueño no pudo soportarlo más. En un arranque de ira se abalanzó sobre el muchachito de verde dispuesto a propinarle la golpiza de su vida.

El colérico jovencito pudo asestar un puñetazo o dos, antes de que Lucas lograra quitarlo de encima y defendiera al otro novato usando su propio cuerpo de barrera. Ness era incapaz de desquitarse con él, por lo tanto, todo eso no llegó a mayores.

—La verdad, te lo tenías merecido —advirtió Lucas, volviendo a mantener distancia con Ness.

Toon Link miró al güerito con recriminación —Tu también te estabas riendo —sabiendo que tenía razón, Lucas volteó a ver a su amigo, y arrepentido bajó la mirada.

—Está bien —admitió Toon Link sobándose la mejilla—, me pasé, lo siento, me excedí. No leí nada más Ness, lo juro.

—No me importa qué más leíste —gruñó Ness—, pero te castraré si le cuentas esto a alguien.

En un intento por conservar su dignidad, a pesar de que casi le incrustaban su Batuta de los Vientos donde nadie más pudiera verla, Toon Link cínicamente alzó las cejas, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran aún más grandes. —Ness, soy tu huésped —fingiendo un tono afligido, puso las manos en su pecho—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable conmigo?.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? —el chico legendario señaló la puerta con una mano y con la otra se tomó la cintura. Lucas se dio un manotazo en la frente al ver que ninguno de los dos había entendido.

—Es que no tengo más a donde ir —luego de esto, Toon Link escuchó el sonido de una respiración dificultosa y ronca, como la de un toro enfurecido.

Lucas juraba que su íntimo amigo se le iba a tirar al otro a la yugular, hacerlo cenizas con su PK-Fuego, y de paso provocarle con un PK-Flash unas nauseas tan intensas que el Initio tendría que vomitar sus propias entrañas.

Ness inclinó su cabeza a un lado —¿No? Hay como treinta malditos cuartos en esta puta casa, y cada una tiene un lindo y cómodo closet donde puedas dormir, descansar y joderle la vida a alguien más.

—Bueno, a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto —el psíquico novato entró en la discusión—. ¿Por qué no dejamos que se quede unos cuantos días más? después de todo él también ha hecho cosas por nosotros. Procurará portarse bien de ahora en adelante ¿no es así Toon Link? —Toon Link asintió rápidamente, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo.

Lucas sonrió una vez más —Quien quiera que Toon Link se quede, diga YO —decretó mientras alzaba su mano. Toon Link levanto ambas gritando _Yo_, y Ness por el contrario, se limitó a mirarlos con reproche.

—Ya está, dos contra uno. Las cosas se resuelven mejor democráticamente ¿no lo crees Ness? —El psíquico miró a su camarada, quien rendido y cabreado tiró las manos al aire.

—Hagan lo que les dé su reverenda gana, yo me voy a dormir —Ness se retiró. En un despliegue de berrinche se tiró a su cama, no sin murmurar algunas maldiciones e insultos en el proceso.

—Ya se le pasará —dijo Lucas conservando la expresión alegre en su rostro—. Esto pasa mas seguido de lo que crees, créeme.

Toon Link alzó la voz para que el otro adolescente desde su cama lo escuchara –Pues ya cásense —Ness le mostró el dedo medio sin voltear a verlo.

—No eches mas leña al fuego Toon Link ¿en qué quedamos? —Lucas pidió atentamente.

—Está bien, está bien. Recuerda que tenemos la lucha a las 10:00 no vayas a faltar —el guerrero susurró acercándose al psíquico, éste asintió tranquilo. Durante unos segundos se sumergieron en silencio, un tanto incómodo para Lucas.

—Eh, bueno... Puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres —Lucas ofreció señalando a su lecho con su pulgar.

—Nah, aquí estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pueden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo pillines, prometo absoluta ignorancia y discreción —Toon Link alzó las cejas varias veces, en un gesto lleno de picardía.

Lucas lo miró serio unos instantes, parpadeó una, dos veces. —Buenas noches Toon Link —se despidió cerrando la puerta del closet.

Al darse media vuelta, y dirigirse a su cama notó que Ness aún estaba despierto, tendido en un costado con la espalda hacia él. Gentilmente dejó el reproductor mp3 en la mesita de noche, junto a la gorra roja que fue colocada ahí minutos antes.

—¿Aún quieres jugar Ness? —preguntó tocando suavemente el hombro de su compañero.

—No. Vete a dormir —Ness sin moverse de como estaba, respondió cortante.

Cosas así ya habían sucedido. Para el día siguiente el chico de la gorra roja se habría calmado, y Lucas sería capaz de inhibir su frustración volviendo todo a la normalidad. Hasta que alguien de nuevo metiera sus narices en lo que no le importara y lo hiciera enfadar por el simple hecho de que enojado, pasaba de ser un buen muchacho a ser un niño majadero, berrinchudo e igualado. Un espectáculo tenebroso y gracioso a la vez.

—Buenas noches Ness, siempre serás un héroe para mí —dijo Lucas con una mirada apacible y llena de afecto.

—Hmmm...

—¡Buenas noches niño legendario! ¡Sueña con los Pits! —desde el closet surgió una voz algo enmudecida por la puerta. Ness, gruñendo, se cubrió completamente con la sábana, ocultando su diario bajo la almohada.

Sabiendo de antemano que por respeto y discreción, no podía compartir la cama con su mucho más que mejor amigo de todo el mundo, Lucas suspiró abatido luego de un momento y se dejó caer de espaldas con todo su peso en su propia cama, haciéndola rechinar varias veces y al respaldo de ésta golpear la pared.

—¡Uh! ¡Eso es todo muchachos! —aplaudió Toon link desde los confines oscuros de la habitación—. ¡Así se hace Nesu!

—Ya basta —súbitamente, Ness se levantó como si tuviera un cohete en el trasero, y con la velocidad de un rayo, se paró frente al armario. Abrió la puerta tan rápido y bruscamente que parecía que la iba a arrancar del marco. Casi temblando apuntó una vez más a la puerta—. Lárgate de aquí.

—Sólo bromeaba —aclaró el Initio a la defensiva, levemente cegado por la luz de la habitación que Lucas acababa de encender.

—¡Ni madres! —el psíquico tomó a Toon Link del antebrazo para ponerlo de pié y empujarlo a la salida, pero el muchachito de verde no se iba a dejar tan fácil.

—Hey, ganaste en la pelea de hoy ¿verdad? Vaya que eres bueno, estupendo, ¡nadie te puede ganar!.

—Deja tus halagos hipócritas para otro, vete.

—Te ves cansado, tu cama está allá ¿no querías dormir?

—¡No! Digo... ¡Sí! Digo... ¡Vete!.

Ambos forcejearon un minuto o dos. Toon Link trataba de cambiar de conversación y discretamente colarse dentro de la habitación de nuevo; Ness en cambio, se esforzaba en empujarlo a la salida, seguirlo cuando éste volvía a entrar y volverlo a sacar. Lucas no tuvo otro remedio que reírse ante tal escena.

—Ness amigo mío, mi hermano. ¿Recuerdas el trophy de Palutena que te di?

—Métetelo por el culo.

—Lucas, ¡hey Lucas! —gritó Toon Link—. ¡Prometo dejarte ganar mañana si calmas a tu cuchurrumil! —Lucas sin embargo, estaba tan ocupado agarrándose el estómago y limpiándose las lágrimas que no respondió.

Ness suspiró y se recargó en la puerta cuando por fin logró sacar al intruso de la habitación.

El guerrero se quedó de pié frente a la puerta unos instantes, luego la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. —Ness, ¿podrías darme mis cosas? —No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, porque de inmediato la puerta se abrió.

Una sábana voló directo a él cubriéndolo, seguido por una almohada golpeándole en la cara, una lámpara rodó en el piso, y finalmente, cuando Toon Link se quitó el edredón de la cabeza, un Trophy de Palutena le pegó en la frente. La puerta se cerró de nuevo. –Bueno. ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!.

A través de la pared, el morenito pudo escuchar que el Initio se alejó y tocó la puerta del cuarto de a lado, después oyó el sonido de una perilla al girar y el ligero rechinido de un trío de bisagras.

—¿Marth? ¡Marth, mi colega espadachín! ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? —El joven psíquico rodó sus ojos y movió su cabeza de lado a lado al determinar que Toon Link ya se había inmiscuido al cuarto vecino, pero por otro lado, se sintió aliviado al ver que todo había terminado... Por ahora.

Al cruzar la habitación, notó que a su compañero aún se le escapaban algunas risas —¿Y tú de qué carajo te ríes?.

—Ay Ness... —expresó el novato luego de recuperar el aliento, a la vez que se recostaba apoyando su cabeza en una mano—. Relájate, sentirse triste por estar lejos de casa, y que tu mamá te consienta no es malo, ni te hace débil.

—No es eso... —el veterano se sentó en su cama y tomó su diario—. Su silencio me va a costar muy caro.

—Toon Link puede a veces pasarse de la raya, pero no es rencoroso, y su abuela lo educó muy bien. No creo que él sería capaz de decirle a todos —afirmó el rubio antes de darse media vuelta. Ness apagó la luz.

—De todos modos hurgaré en su habitación mañana, quizá encuentre algo con qué chantajearlo —comentó el chico legendario antes de tenderse una vez más, analizando y creando un plan mental de acción.

¿Cómo podría tomarle una foto comprometedora? O tal vez Toon Link tenga un diario también. ¿Y si secuestrara su espada?

—Hey Lucas, ya que pelearás con él, podrías...

—No Ness, no lo voy a matar, lisiar, provocarle amnesia, o dejarlo en coma —Lucas inmediatamente lo interrumpió, se acurrucó en su almohada y liberó un sonoro bostezo.

—Eres un ojete —refunfuñó Ness en tono de broma.

El rubio cerró los ojos y sonrió ante tal _insulto_. —Y así me quieres Ness —el trigueño rió para sus adentros sabiendo que era verdad.

—Buena suerte para al rato.

—Gracias.

—La vas a necesitar.

—Jaja, ya duérmete _NESU_ —replicó Lucas. Conociendo muy bien a su pareja, pudo predecir su siguiente movimiento. Por lo que rápidamente se cubrió para evitar recibir un cojinzazo en la cabeza.

Y pensar que todo eso sucedió por una sencilla razón, por algo que fácilmente podía prevenirse, por la simple circunstancia de no tener la costumbre de cerrar la puerta con llave.

FIN

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos. Hasta pronto.


End file.
